parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 4: The New Family Member Of The Wattersons
The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 4: The New Family Member Of The Wattersons '''is a Daniel Pineda Productions's Gumball 4th Movie. It's Made By Daniel Pineda Characters * Gumball * Darwin * Anais * Nicole * Richard * Mallory * Tobias * Penny * Penny's Sister * Patrick Fitzgerald * Mrs. Fitzgerald * Carrie * Banana Joe * Tina * Molly * Sarah * Masami * Bobert * Alan * Carmen * Ocho * Mr. Harold Wilson * Mrs. Jackie Wilson * Miss Simian * Rocky * Principal Brown * Donut Sheriff * Santa Claus * Sal Left Thumb (Cameo) * Carlton and Troy * Mr. Kreese * The Judge * Kermit The Frog * Constantine * Gonzo The Great * Mr. Wilford Bremley * Earl the Policeman * The Mayor * King Louie * Mr. Wilford Bremley * SJ and Mike (Cameo) * Shaggy and Scooby Doo (Be Cool! Scooby Doo) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Version) * Brotherblood (Teen Titans GO!) * Robin (Teen Titans GO!) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans GO!) * Cyborg (Teen Titans GO!) * Raven (Teen Titans GO!) * Starfire (Teen Titans GO!) * BRIAN (Teen Titans GO!) * Double G * Double G's Sidekicks Major Characters '''Gumball Gumball is the main protagonist of the 4th Movie. Gumball and his siblings are called by his parents and showed them the baby that look just like Gumball and his Mom, Gumball agrees to be a good big strong brother Darwin Darwin is a fish kid, Gumball's best brother friend and the secondary protagonist of the 4th movie. Darwin is called by his parents and showed them a baby kitten that looks just like Gumball and His Mom Anais Anais is Gumball and Darwin's Little Sister and the smartest one. She was called by her parents and shows her a baby that looks just like Gumball and his Mom, Anais is grateful to have a new family member and she gives her a kiss, a hug, and tells her a stories Mallory Mallory is a baby blue kitten and looks just like Gumball and his mom. She was put to the enterrence of the wattersons house and wait until tomorrow morning. The Next Day richard found a baby on a matt and decided to raise the girl and showed her to his wife Tobias Tobias is Gumball and Darwin's third friend. Tobias was in school and in show and tell Gumball shows everyone his baby cousin name Mallory and Tobias is started to like her. later he was at the Council and tried to make Gumball and Darwin win Penny Penny is Gumball's Girlfriend and The Alternate peanut. In Show and Tell school she was so surprised to see the baby and she thinks she is so cute, Later she came at the counciland tells gumball that she and her friends will take care of mallory Banana Joe Banana Joe is a small yellow banana and a fourth friend of Gumball, Darwin, and Tobias. in lunch Banana Joe came to see Gumball, Darwin, and Tobias and sees the baby mallory, Gumball explains to him that they raise her and become one of the family watterson Mallory thinks Banana Joe was so good so she decided to eat it but gumball, darwin, and tobias tried to stop her by not eating banana joe Tina Tina is the biggest, strongest, bully tyrannosaurus rex in school. Tina was in show and tell and was surprised to see Mallory gumball's little cousin mallory and she think she was so precious and wonderful. Tina came later to tennis council and tried to talked back to those idiots back there who are calling mallory earlier. Molly Molly is a large, strong, wide sauropod and the kindest girl in school. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais came to see her and they showed her the baby mallory that look just like Gumball and Nicole, Molly says that baby of theirs is beautiful and she couldn't help it with her tears while the baby is cuter, She later came to council and took care of their baby Sarah Sarah is a female ice cream cone and loves gumball and darwin. She came after school and saw their baby and she thinks that is so adorable and gumball and darwin thank her for saying that, later Sarah cheers for Gumball and Darwin duel the Council against Carlton and Troy Carlton and Troy Carlton and Troy are the meanest students in school and they are the main antagonist in the 4th movie. Carlton and Troy returned to school and sees Gumball and Darwin which they have met them before from the past, and they notice their baby and they say that its a dirty freak, this made mallory cry, Now Gumball and Darwin says back to them "U Guys leave Her Alone and NOBODY CALLS HER A DIRTY FREAK U OVER GROWN BITCHES" which they challenge them to a Council Mr. Kreese Mr. Kreese is Carlton and Troy's Coach Teacher and a selfish jerk. He came to wattersons house and spoke to nicole and richard about in school which about their baby and gumball darwin calls carlton and tory over grown bitches Minor Characters Nicole Nicole is the mother of her kids. Nicole raise the baby mallory and decided to take care of her, She and her husband are so please to have a new family member of the wattersons Richard Richard is a big, strong rabbit and the father of his kids. Richard first notice a package and sees a baby that looks exactly like Gumball and Nicole, now they raise her have a home for her Miss Simian Miss Simian is the teacher of the elmore junior high. Miss Simian is doing a show and tell for the students in school, Gumball goes first and shows them a baby mallory, Miss Simian thinks that baby looks beautiful and a bundle of joy Principal Brown Principal Brown is the head of The elmore junior high. Principal Brown came to class to see what was going on and saw the baby on Miss Simian's Hand Principal Brown was in shock what he saw and miss simian tells him that its Gumball and Darwin's baby and he was so peaceful and tickled the baby Rocky Rocky is the genitor at school, at lunch he con grates Gumball for show and tell about the baby so he gives him the pizza and gives the baby milk Trivia * This will be the funniest christmas comedy of all. * Teen Titans GO! are the villains in this film cause They hate TMNT and Santa Claus Transcript The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 4: The New Family Member Of The Wattersons/TranscriptCategory:Daniel Pineda Category:Redubs